


Feat. a lot

by Toast_from_the_morning



Series: Trying to make 'Trans Quackity' a real tag! [IT WORKED] [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Accidental Coming Out, Alexis | Quackity-centric, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Coming Out, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Happy Ending, Hurt Alexis | Quackity, Hurt/Comfort, Karl and Quackity are BFFS, Karl is such a good friend, Mild OoC, Oneshot, Protective Karl Jacobs, Quackity cries, Sad Alexis | Quackity, Short One Shot, Soft Karl Jacobs, Trans Alexis | Quackity, Trans Character, Trans MCYT, Trans Male Character, Trans Quackity, happy tears, sad tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:01:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29811600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toast_from_the_morning/pseuds/Toast_from_the_morning
Summary: Quackity is secretly trans, and none of his online friends know. Not a single one.Quackity isn’t going to tell any of them either, the only possible way for that to happen is one stupid mistake, but that’s never going to happen, right?(Feat; Topo Chico, the aftermath, and a broken Twitter)
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Karl Jacobs, No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: Trying to make 'Trans Quackity' a real tag! [IT WORKED] [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2179884
Comments: 18
Kudos: 133





	Feat. a lot

**Author's Note:**

> Part two of my series (All unrelated except Quackity is trans; aka u don't need to read the other parts for this to make sense)
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Quackity leaned back in his chair, looking at the Jackbox options on his phone while taking a sip of his bottle of Topo Chico. “These are all shit.” 

“Yeah.” Dream agreed.

“Hey, I tried!” Tubbo said.

The scores popped up, Tubbo barely getting a few thousand votes ahead of Techno.

The next prompt came up. “Oh no.” Techno chuckled. The answers followed. Dream wheezed hard as Karl got up from his chair giggling.

Quackity laughed, throwing his head back while trying to sit up. “oh shit-.” He lost his grip on his bottle, spilling it on himself and all over the floor. 

“I win, yes!” Sapnap yelled as the votes came back.

“Ah shit.” Quackity laughed, quickly picking up the bottle. “I spilled fucking Topo Chico all over myself.”

“Nah it’s just the gamer sweat.” Tubbo laughed.

“What?” Quackity asked, pulling his sweater off of himself. “Oh,” He laughed pulling the sweater over his head “Ahhh.” He tugged hard, his shirt riding up. “There Jesus.” He threw his sweater to the side, readjusted his beanie, and pulled his shirt back down. 

“Oh, my god I can’t with you guys.” Karl groaned as Tubbo laughed maniacally in the background.

“I’m going to change my shirt, and get a towel. I'll be right back,” Quackity called.

* * *

  
Quackity came back and scrubbed his carpet with a towel for a second, before throwing it to the side and plopping down in his seat, putting his headphones back on. “What did I miss?”

“Nothing just Dream trying to get me demonetized.” Techno sighed.

“Oh yeah right, _I’m_ trying too, look at Quackity.”

“Me?!” Quackity laughed, “I would _never_. What rank did I get?”

“Third.” Karl said, “Dream won.”

Quackity nodded, checking his twitch chat. Which was filled with nothing but ‘BOBBIE SCARS’ ‘WHAT ARE THOSE SCARS?!’ and ‘TRANS?! POG’

He froze. 

Quackity sat there confused for a moment, he quickly opened up his stream on his other monitor, rewinding just a minute to when he had spilled Topo Chico on himself. But he saw it when he was trying to take off his sweater, his shirt rid up showing his top surgery scars clear as day. 

He felt sick to his stomach.

“Hey um Quackity?” Dream asked, “Why is my chat spamming ‘Trans Quackity?’” He laughed.

“Uhh.” His voice shook. “I dunno?” He tried to be funny, tried to play it off but it was so obvious it wasn’t a joke

“Yeah, I keep getting the same messa-”

“I got to go, um my mom needs my help, bye.” Quackity frantically cut Techno off, leaving the discord call and ending his stream quickly as he possibly could.

He tore his headphones off and sat there in silence. They knew his friends were going to know, and more than that the internet knew, the entire fucking world knew.

They knew he was transgender.

They knew he was born in a woman's body, that he had transitioned. They knew his deepest secret, and now the world, everyone was going to treat him differently for it.

Quackity gagged but steadied himself. He took a shaky breath as tears welled up in his eyes. He dry heaved hard, quickly stumbling to the bathroom. He threw himself down in front of the toilet dry heaving once again, but nothing came up but sour saliva.

* * *

  
Quackity found himself lying in his bed. Body weak, he felt a deep sickness and disgust in his chest, but he knew he wouldn’t throw up. He wrapped his arms around his stomach and shut his eyes as tears started to roll down his face. 

* * *

  
Some time had passed, he had no clue how much when his phone buzzed. Quackity reached to his nightstand blindly feeling for his phone, finally finding it and curling back in on himself. He opened his phone and read the discord message.

  
**KARLY_BOI**  
Are you ok? 7:59  
Can we call? 7:59  
We don’t have to, it’s ok if you don’t want to. 8:01

  
Quackity hesitated but responded despite everything telling him not to.

  
**QuackityHQ**  
Yes 8:02

  
Quackity jumped as his phone started to ring immediately. He answered it. There was a small pause before Karl spoke,

“Hey, are you ok?”

“Uh… yeah, yeah im-.....” Quackity exhaled shakily. He knew Karl could see right through him. 

Karl hesitated, “It's gonna be ok… the-”

“Can we…" Quackity tried to clear the lump that formed in this throat. "not talk about it right now?” He choked. 

“Oh- … yeah sure.” Karl said quietly, a moment of silence passed, “Do you want me to just talk to you?”

“Yeah… that- that sounds good.”

“Ok well… hmmm. I can ramble about Jimmy’s current project if you want.”

“Sure.” Quackity tried to blink away his tears.

Karl talked for a while, telling in detail about Jimmy’s plans for their newest video and challenge, how he’s dreading it but is also really excited to compete. How he's been getting along with the beast crew, some generic gossip about Chris sleeping right through when they were supposed to meet because of his baby, then the next day not being able to show up because of his baby once again. 

“Yeah, so we just filmed the intro without him," Karl laughed. “Yeah….” A moment of silence passed, Quackity was about to check if Karl was still there when he spoke, “...Are you going to be ok?”

“.... did you see the clip?” Quackity whispered. 

“...yeah… I did.”

Quackity sighed, rubbing his eyes, trying to keep the tears away as they rolled down his face.

“But, I don’t care,” Karl said softly. “You're still Quackity…. You're still Alex… “

Quackity couldn’t keep his tears away, “But aren’t you mad?”

“Mad?... Why would I be mad?”

“Because I lied to you! I lied to everyone!” Quackity almost yelled into his phone.

“You never lied to me…. I mean I never asked, no one did…”

“But I should have told you.”

“I mean….” Karl sighed, “but I’m not mad about it…. You could have told me whenever you felt ready, hell even if that was… I don’t know... I understand you’re scared-”

“I’m not scared.” Quackity cut him off, “I- I just didn’t want you to see me differently… I didn’t want anyone to see me differently… I still don’t” He whispered. 

“I don’t see you any differently.” Karl said genuinely, “I really don’t, you're still Quackity to me… you're still my best friend, and I still love you, man.” 

“...Thank you…” They sat in silence.

“Have you checked Twitter?” Karl asked.

“No…” Quackity wiped his tears, “I'm guessing I shouldn't.” He said bitterly.

Karl sighed, “Not- not right now… it's- it's a little mixed, to be honest, there's a lot of support… but of course there are always a few assholes that you see.”

Quackity sighed, “Yeah…”

“But your friends..” Karl added. “The people that care about you won't see you any different, and that's what matters.” Quackity was quiet. “Sorry, I’m not good with this type of stuff,” Karl muttered.

“No… thank you.” Quackity wiped his face with the back of his hand. “.....What am going to do now?” 

“Well, you can lie to everyone but I don’t think you’ll get very far.” Karl cringed slightly at his joke. “Or you can tell the truth… or you can always just not address it. Don’t confirm nor deny anything…. But in my opinion, I think you should tell the truth, the fans will still love you. Most of the response has already been positive. And again the few people who do care don’t matter.”

Quackity sighed, rubbing his face. “Ill- ill think about it…. I can’t believe- I can’t believe I got outed by a fucking bottle of Topo Chico.” He laughed.

Karl giggled.

“Hey, Karl?”

“Yeah?”

“Can you- can you keep talking about other stuff? I kinda need a distraction right now.” Quackity asked.

“Yeah. Of course… hmm, SO uh... my roommates have been really annoying this past week.”

* * *

Quackity woke up the next morning when there was a knock on his door. “Come in,” He said sleepily.

His mom opened the door, softly shutting it behind her before sitting down on the edge of his bed facing him. “Hey… good morning.”

Quackity sighed, rubbing his eyes “Hey.”

His mother reached out and put her hand on his shoulder, “Are you ok?” She said quietly, her accent thick, it always got thick when she spoke quietly.

Quackity sat up, everything that happened yesterday numbly flooded his mind. He scrunched his face up, and just shook his head.

Quackity's mom gently pulled him into a hug, resting his face on her shoulder. He hugged back as she ran a hand under his half-on beanie and through his hair. "I saw the picture when I got home from work,” She explained. “I let you sleep but it's one o'clock now.” She pulled back from the hug smiling sadly at him.

“Yeah.” Quackity cleared his throat, he slept fifteen hours. “I-'' His voice shook, “I don't know what to do.” He whispered.

His mom pulled him back into a hug, “You'll figure it out, you always do mi patito.”

* * *

Quackity decided he wasn't going to check Twitter until he had made an official tweet about it. He didn't need to see people’s ugly words and harsh affections when they didn't know the truth when they wouldn't let him speak first.

His thumb hesitated above the ‘post’ button. it was time, but he was more scared than he would like to admit. He put his hand on his forehead, shut his eyes. But called Karl instead.

“Hey man.” Karl greeted.

“Hey, uh are you streaming?” Quackity asked.

“Uh I am, I'm muted though.”

“Oh-” Quackity frowned, “Um, nevermind.”

“What, no, no,” Karl said quickly. “I'll step out of my office,”

“What no-”

“Too late!” Karl smiled, “Your more important man.”

Quackity made a flustered dismissive noise. “Um, I was going to make a tweet… about everything... But um I guess I’m just… _terrified_. I know you and like the SMP guys support me and stuff, but it's the internet man! I dunno” Quackity groaned, “I dunno.”

“I understand… I was-... I do remember when I did that podcast? I was pretty nervous just to admit I was even a tiny bit asexual then,” Karl sighed. “....There are gonna be haters, and there are going to be people that say they can't watch you anymore or whatever it is but they can go suck it ok? But you know your audience, you know the mcyt fandom. I really do think you'll get a lot of support.”

Quackity sighed, “Ok.” He muttered.

“Do you want to run by what you're going to tweet to me?” Karl asked.

“Yeah.”

Quackity read what he had drafted up, “That’s pretty good,” Karl commented. “It’s not bad at all.”

“Ok, should I post it?”

“Yeah.” Karl encouraged. “Do it!” 

Quackity held his breath “You sure?”

“Yeah, I mean… are you?”

“Yeah, just-. Ok, I’m going to do it.” Quackity laughed nervously, and hit the post button, “Oh my god I did it.” Quackity felt the breath knocked out of him.

“I’m proud of you, do you want to stay on call?”

“Uh- But you're streaming.”

“No, no” Karl waved the air, “It's good I promise.”

“You sure?”

“Yeah, I am.” Karl walked back into his office, “Hey chat.” Quackity could hear Karl distantly. “I'm sorry I got to go, don't worry everyone is fine everything is ok, I just need to be there for a friend ok? Bye guys!” He ended his stream.

“Thank you, Karl.” 

“When are you going to check Twitter?”

“I already want to check it but, maybe an hour?”

“Sounds good. Wanna play some Minecraft till then?”

“....You know I do,” Quackity laughed.  


**Quackity** @Quackity . Feb 19  
‘So yeah, I'm trans. Yes, those top surgery scars are real. yes this was a complete accident, and yes I kept it a secret this entire time, I never wanted to come out and I was kinda never planning on it. I hope everyone can still see me as Quackity.’

* * *

“Ok, um I’m going to check Twitter.” Quackity closed the door to his little Minecraft house.

“Alright, I'm right here.” Karl reminded him softly.

  
**KarlJacobs_** @KarlJacobs_ . Feb 19  
I'm so proud of you man! #TransQuackity #TransQuackitySupport

  
**Badboyhalo** @Badboyhalo . Feb 19  
So happy for you :3 💛 #TransQuackityLove

  
**A_shame_myctfan8** @A_shame_myctfan8 . Feb 19  
WHOOOO!! #TransQuackity #TransQuackitySupport #TransQuackityLove 💛 💛 

  
**Tommyinnit** @tommyinnit . Feb 19  
POG, wym? You're still big Q to me!! #TransQuackity

  
**Technoblade** 🐷 @Technothepig . Fed 19  
<Could not load image. Description: Pig holding a sign saying trans rep.>

  
**The_eret** @the_eret . Feb 19  
Sweet, It was getting lame being the only LBGTQ+ person around here. (Big proud of you my man) #TransQuackitySupport

  
**Eurlke896** @eurlke896 . Feb 19  
Lame. He was so cool, why can’t we just have normal fucking people around here. Adios. 🖕 

  
**David_rad** @David_rad . Feb 19  
You’re an inspiration to me and all the other queer kids out there Quackity!!!!!!!!. #TransQuackity #TransQuackitySupport

  
**Pogforthecamera** @pogforthecamera . Feb 19  
Well, guess who I’m never watching again. #FuckTransQuackity 

  
**Hickory_lover** @Hickory lover . Feb 19  
#TransQuackitySupport 💛 💛 💛 💛 💛 We still love you! 💛 💛 💛 💛 💛 You're still Quackity to me! #TransQuackityLove 💛 💛 

  
Quackity felt a harsh wave of relief and nausea and love all the same time.

#Quackity was number two on trending, #TransQuackity was number five, and #TransQuackitySupport was number twenty-three. Although there were a good amount of hate comments, he still felt relieved that so many were supportive.

His entire feed was just tweets and somehow already the occasional fanart about him being trans.

There were already a couple of news articles with the headlines ‘QUACKITY THE SECRET TRANSGENDER TWITCH STREAMER’ and ‘QUACKITY SUSPECTED TRANS TWITCH STREAMER/YOUTUBER OFFICIALLY COMES OUT TO MIXED RESPONSES.'

Quackity continued to scroll through the comments, probably one-sixth of them hate, but the amount of love he was getting. The amount of people that told him they still loved him and still see him as the same person brought him to tears. It was more love than he would have ever dreamed of, it was more than he ever thought he would get, and it was more than he had ever gotten. 

“Are you ok Alex?” Karl asked quietly. Also checking Twitter.

“Yeah.” Quackity let a few tears fall. “There's a lot of positive responses.” His voice broke, “I'm so relieved oh my god.” He laughed weakly. Quackity set down his phone, “Jesús, they got me crying!” He laughed, wiping his tears away.

Karl laughed too. “I'm so happy for you man.”

Quackity sighed, stifling his tears. “Me too.” he smiled, “Me too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Oooohohohoo  
> Part 3 will hopefully come out next week!  
> mi patito = my duckling
> 
> Edit: I felt the need to share, I don't think all this trans fan fiction reading/writing was a coincidence. Ummmm I'm literally questioning my gender atm?!??. Sounds really convenient i know, but I this has been a long built up thing... I was projecting accidentally this whole time ofmggg. (Envy of this fictional scenario I made up about how Quackity knows what he wants from life) kinda sucks because I figured a lot out about myself a long time ago and it's like woops lol jk you don't know what's going on!!! Anyways wish me luck??? Rip ;-;
> 
> PROMPTS/REQUESTS WELCOME!
> 
> HELP ME MAKE 'TRANS QUACKITY' A REAL TAG!


End file.
